I'm Going Rogue
by NebStorm
Summary: A Clone Trooper Commando finds out his true reason for being born. Not just any trooper, a Commando. This clone trooper will be hunted where ever he goes, so he must disappear to a planet no one will ever think to find him. The first planet he finds himself on is Korriban and this is when he still works for the Republic. Him, his brothers, and a Jedi General fighting
1. Chapter 1 Crixus

**Neb: I don't own Star Wars. This fanfic follows a Clone Trooper Commando who was unaffected by Order 66. Of course, this is going to start during the Clone Wars to get a glimpse of his life before he became the Rouge Clone.  
**

"Crixus, wake up.. wake up Crixus." A clone trooper opened his eyes and looked up to see three of his brothers running into battle against one hundred droids. He turned his head to see their ship completely ripped to shreds and grunted as he pulled himself out of the escape pod. He grabbed his blaster rifle off of his back and grunted. "Just another day of dismantling some clankers." He turned his head to his brother who was blowing away the droids with his heavy blaster. Crash was his name, he was a commando. All four of them were commandos, the greatest of honor, at least that's what he is told. Elite Clone Troopers who carry out missions the average trooper would be afraid to take up.

Crixus fired a blast from his rifle knocking out a row of droids in a single shot. "Nice shooting as always brother," a trooper with two pistols and a box like helmet responded. Crazed was the sort of trooper who rarely followed orders, wasn't uncommon for a Commando, but the way he would carry out missions would scare the finest of Clone Elites. The last trooper there was pulled into their platoon from another squad. They called him by his number mostly until Crazed finally named him as one of them. Crush was the name of the fourth member and even though he carried a blaster pistol on him, he was specifically good at Melee and would tear through the enemy ranks. Crixus had the other troopers backed up as he kept to the back and sniped any droid that would break from the ranks in order to gain a field advantage.

It was kind of boring for a fight actually, maybe Crush and Crazed were getting a kick out of it in the front lines, but he knew that Crash and him were basically taking out enemy droids with standard training tactics. No improvising, no rush, nothing, just by the book cover fire like the other troopers would do it. Crixus could turn it into a game and see how many rows upon rows of clankers he could take out in a single shot, but he knew not to put his brothers in danger by ignoring his job. "Look up there," Crash yelled at him after smacking his shoulder to get his attention. Crixus looked up and saw three enemy ships deploying rows of Super Battle Droids.

"There sure are a lot more then I would expect," Crixus grunted.

"The Separatists don't waist resources on us, they underestimate us like any other clone," Crash pointed out. "This wasted barely full of life planet gives them an advantage of some sort."

"Which system are we even on," Crixus asked. They both looked around and tried to familiarize themselves with the planet.

"Not sure, but it must be important," Crash responded. "We've got too many enemies, I'm pulling out the big gun." Crixus waved his hand to signal their other two brothers back. Crush tapped on Crazed shoulder and the two of them ran back for cover as Crash pulled out a cannon. Crash fired once launching a blast from the gun that took out nearly a hundred droids.

"Boy do I like watching clankers burn," Crazed laughed. "Give me a shot at that thing."

"Get your own big gun," Crash growled.

"The republic won't let me," Crazed grumbled.

"Will you guys knock it off," Crush growled. "Something else is coming." They looked up to see two steel escape pods hit the planet. The both of them opened up to reveal two girls with pail skin, white hair, and red clothes.

"Those must be the last of the sisters," Crash grunted.

"Nightsisters, slaves of count Dooku." The four troopers looked over to see a woman with light blue skin and head tendrils that looked like they were floating. The tendrils were on either side of her head, but not the top of it. She wore white and blue battle clothes that would fit a Jedi. Her two lightsabers were at her sides. "He sent them to conquer this planet and prove their loyalty so they don't get smitten like the rest of their clan.

"That saber on your right side, I've seen it before," Crush grunted.

"Belonged to a friend of mine, Celine, a Jedi knight who graduated to becoming a Jedi like I did. She is dead."

"Your General Sevrine," Crazed grinned. "Now that we have a Jedi on our side, we can't loose."

"Your confidence gladdens me, but I have to be honest. The two Nightsisters tangled with me before, they are much more powerful then me."

"Then it's a good thing you got us," Crixus grinned. "I'll cover you, as soon as I see a shot on the..." He turned his head to see the sisters lifting their hands as a temple emerged from the ground. "What is this place?"

"This is a long forgotten planet called Korriban," the jedi growled. "A sith world."

"That temple is going to give them a massive advantage in the war isn't it?"

"Suune and Moone are powerful with the force as I've said, and that's why Dooku had let them live. To send them on this very mission that will decide the fate of the war. The temple must contain some sort of valuable weapon, your mission is to destroy that weapon."

"You take point General," Crixus decided. She charged towards the temple followed by their close quarter specialists Crazed and Crush. Crush had his favorite electrostaff drawn and Crazed had an energy shield and a blaster pistol he was using to cover the Jedi and Crush's rear with. Crixus started focusing his aim at making a hole for the Jedi and his brother's to run through while Crash focused his heavy guns at preventing large groups of droids from flanking them.

"Those droids are endless, the ships just keep dropping them off."

"They are determined to win this fight," Crash growled. "Just keep covering the Jedi and our brothers." The two of them kept shooting away as the Jedi made it to the temple along with Crazed and Crush. Crash grinned as he and Crixus grabbed their gear and hovered with their jet packs to safe areas.

"The ships positioned themselves so if we take them out we wind up taking the temple."

"Those bastards are using our brothers as cover, we can't bring down the enemy ships without endangering Crush, Crazed, and General Sevrine."

"Then there is only one way to do this," Crixus grinned. "We enter the temple next and provide an extra set of guns for our brothers."

"Sounds about right, let's go," Crash grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2 Suune and Moone

**Neb: I don't own Star Wars Clone Wars, I'm just writing a fanfic.  
**

Crazed, Crush, and Sevrine had entered the temple followed by droids planning to execute them before they reached Suune and Moone. The Jedi drew her two lightsabers and deflected every shot fired by the droids, while the clones fired at the droids with the cover from the Jedi.

The Jedi backed away and closed a laser door blocking the enemy from closing in on them. "Let's go," Sevrine stated and the two clones nodded as they ran down the temple. Suune and Moone couldn't have gotten too far, the both of them were powerful, but they are as unfamiliar to the ancient temples of the Darkside as they were. They stopped at two pathways and grunted.

"They could have split up," Crush stated.

"I'll go down this one alone, you and the Jedi take the other," Crazed grinned.

"You can't take them alone," Sevrine growled.

"I am not, I am taking on one of them alone supposedly," Crazed responded as his grin grew bigger within his helmet. "I'm a commando, I've seen all the Jedi tricks."

"He's not wrong," Crush responded. Sevrine sighed and held out one of her lightsabers.

"Take it," she responded and Crazed gave a playful bow before grabbing the lightsaber and running down one direction as they took the other.

"The others should be coming in for backup," Crush reminded Sevrine. "We are not alone, we have my brothers."

"I have faith that you will all assist well," Sevrine smiled.

"Don't get cocky, we are elites," Crush grinned as they ran down the other hallway. "Your assisting us." Sevrine raised an eyebrow as they made it onto a room where one of the nightsisters waited while meditating in front of a red crystal and old lightsabers and parts of lightsabers.

"Not all of the pieces are rusty," she smiled. "The crystal has enough energy to use for battle." She waved her hand and assimilated a black hilt that released a red energy. "This is the power of a sith huh. I'm not impressed." She charged at them holding the lightsaber and she collided blades with the jedi. She waved her hand at Crush sending him flying back, but he returned to his feet in no time to have his electrostaff out as he joined the battle. The nightsister jumped back to gain space from the both of the enemy. She lifted her hand choking crush and blocked the jedi with her weapon.

"Let him go Moone," Sevrine yelled.

"Good, give in to your anger," Moone grinned. "It will make this more fun then when we last fought, Jedi Knight." She slammed her foot into the girl sending her back and tossed Crush aside with the force. She moved in and started slashing at the Jedi who blocked every attack that came her way.

"General, she has my blaster," Crush yelled and Moone slipped Crush's blaster pistol out of her sleeve which she fired several times at the Jedi who blocked the shots, but was burned by the saber that came her way. Crush tossed a grenade that blew the Night Sister away from the Jedi and Sevrine took the opportunity to retrieve the clones blaster as she fired twice before throwing her lightsaber at Moone who blocked both shots, but was stabbed by the saber.

"Damn this temple... for sep.. erating me from my s-sister." Moone fell to her knees and coughed before her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Are you ok General," Crush asked.

"It was just a scratch," She made the sith lightsaber float in the air before equiping it to her belt. "I'll hang onto this until we meet Crazed again."

"Good idea general," Crush agreed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Crazed grinned as he was battling with Suune, she had hidden behind a pillar where she kept herself in cover as she exchanged fire with the enemy. The Night Sister had her energy bow and Crazed had his shield and pistol. "Want to see something blow up," Crazed ginned as he grabbed a grenade from his belt and tossed it at her. She grinned before using the force to wave it back at him, but he smacked it with be back end of a steel pole he picked up along the way. It blew up right in front of the Night Sister who fell back against the ground. "Ha, not impressed by you," Crazed laughed. He held up his blaster and fired a single shot at her, but she rolled to the right and dodged it before charging at him and pushing him inside a container with the force. She pulled his lightsaber out of his belt before closing the door on him.

"Didn't even need to find parts, I have my lightsaber right here," she grinned. "When I've learned enough from Dooku, I will destroy him." She turned around and smiled before moving forward to another room. There she saw a jedi work bench where she reconstructed the lightsaber with a red crystal and pocketed the blue one. "Perfect," Suune smiled. "Now to open the door to Darth Baleful's layer. Moone must be at the otherside of it... I'm sorry sister, but there can be only one victor. Once we've reached the layer with our weapons, we will have to fight and then I will achieve the weapon of Baleful." She read the inscriptions on the wall. "What makes the challenger a sith... I want vengeance." The door opened and to her displeasure, she did not find her sister on the otherside of the layer, instead she found the Jedi trying to free another clone trooper from a laser shield.

"Y-you... Where is my sister?!


End file.
